


Name Calling

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [17]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Caduceus doesn't like being called a cow.





	Name Calling

“Miss Beau,” Caduceus said, handing Beau a plate of veggies. “Can I ask you something?”

Beau nodded and took the plate with a quiet thank you. “Sure, man, what’s up?” She picked up a few pieces of soft square potatoes and popped them in her mouth. 

“What’s a cow?”

Beau paused, a scoop of food halfway to her mouth. She frowned and sat it back down. “What’s a  _ cow _ ?”

“Yeah, Fjord and Nott keep calling me a cow person. Is that a bad thing?”

“They- Fuck.” She sighed. “I need to talk to them about that, I thought they stopped with that. You’re not a cow person, Cad. That’s not a nice thing to call you.”

“Then why do they do it?”

“Because they’re assholes.”

“You always say that you’re an asshole and you don’t call me names.”

She shrugged. “Poking fun at friends when they’re not in on the joke isn’t really my brand of asshole. I’m more of the ‘screw over random strangers just because I can’ kind of asshole. And I may have called you a cowperson when we first met, I can’t remember but I wouldn’t put it passed me.”

“Why don’t you call me that now?”

“Because it obviously bothers you. And I like you, so to keep doing it when it obviously bothers you would be a dick thing to do.”

Caduceus smiled kindly. “Well, thanks. I like you to.”

Beau couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. “Thanks, I guess.” She reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, if they call you that again, tell them that it bothers you. It can be as nice or as in-your-face as you’re comfortable with, yeah? If they keep doing it after that, you send them to me and I will make them stop. Alright?”

He nodded and smiled serenely. “I will. Thank you.”


End file.
